disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil 12
The Evil 12 '''is a group of twelve objects, once owned by twelve of Disney history's worst and most evil villains. They were introduced in Atlantic: All Bottled Up, where Lord Fathom finds the Locket of Chernabog, who tells him about them in his cell in Atlantis. Background The Evil 12 are twelve dangerous objects held by the most evil villains in all of Disney history, and like the Wicked 9, they can give the one who brings them together unbearable power. For this reason, the Atlanteans scattered them all across three of the Disney lands, but with the Locket of Chernabog that Lord Fathom found in prison, only he knows where to find them, thanks to the spirit of the demon Chernabog inside it. The Evil 12 are as the following: * '''Ramsley's poison bottle of Iocane Powder (Atlantic: All Bottled Up) * Prince Phobos' crown of light (Atlantic: Crowned Crook!) * Bill Skyes' cigarette (What’s Smoking On Here?) * Valdou's robotic humanoid heart (Atlantic: Race For the Heart Made of Metal) * The Sword of Triton, Blackbeard's knife (Atlantic: A Pirate’s Knife For Me!) * Cecil Clayton's gun (Atlantic: Hit Me With Your Best Shotgun!) * No Name, Xehanort's keyblade (Under Lock and Keyblade) * The Sheriff of Nottingham's torch (Torched Into Action!) * The Horned King's black cauldron (Got Some Tricks Up My Paws) * Admiral Evar's Procyon hat (Hats Off to the Kwazii!) * Hopper's antennae (Put Your Antennae Into It!) * The Dark Master’s mask (Atlantic: Masked Truth) Role in the Series In Atlantic: All Bottled Up, Lord Fathom is seen in prison trying to cheer himself up by reading a book, suggested by Sinker, when he comes across the Locket of Chernabog that has fallen out of it, and as he opens it, Lord Fathom meets the Spirit of Chernabog inside, who tells him that the only way to obtain more power is by getting all twelve of the Evil 12. Lord Fathom and Sinker then head to the Haunted Mansion, the location of Ramsley’s bottle of poisonous icoane powder, where Kwazii and the PJ Masks also go to to find the bottle as well. Lord Fathom thinks that he was able to get the bottle, but thanks to the PJ Masks and some help from a group of unexpected ghosts, Kwazii manages to take the bottle and then brings it to Atlantis for safekeeping. In Got Some Tricks Up My Paws, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Miles head to Prydain to find the Horned King's black cauldron, with some help from Gurgi, an ally of Taran. Thanks to Gurgi, they manage to trick Lord Fathom and take the black cauldron to Atlantis to keep safe along with the other objects of the Evil 12. In Put Your Antennae Into It!, Kwazii shrinks himself, Luna Girl, and Kudas into the bugs' world to find Hopper's antennae and they get help from a ride on Luna Girl's moths when they chase Lord Fathom, who gets his hands on the antennae, and thanks to them, the three friends and the moths are able to get it away from Lord Fathom and take it back to Atlantis. In Hats Off to the Kwazii!, Kwazii and the Star Darlings travel into space to find Admiral Evar's hat in his destroyed ship, and prevent Lord Fathom from grabbing it first. In Atlantic: Race For the Heart Made of Metal, Kwazii heads out to the kingdom of Corona to find and retrieve the metal heart of Valdou, but Romeo and Robot decide to go after it too after hearing about the heart and Romeo wants to get it first so he can use it for one of his inventions for world domination, but unfortunately, with Rapunzel and Eugene's help, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, and their friends defeat him and take the metal heart back to Atlantis. In Atlantic: A Pirate’s Knife For Me!, Kwazii, along with Captain Jake and his crew, and even his sister Ribbon, journey to the Caribbean Sea to find the Sword of Triton, which is found by Ribbon in a treasure chest that is guarded by a force field made of voodoo magic. Thanks to Ribbon who tricks Lord Fathom into using his new spell to break the force field, Kwazii manages to defeat him and she, her brother, and their friends retrieve the knife to bring to Atlantis. In Atlantic: Crowned Crook!, Kwazii and the Disney Junior Club head to Heatherfield, home of the W.I.T.C.H. girls, where he must find the crown of light, once used by Prince Phobos to steal the magic of his sister Elyon, who is the queen of Meridian. Unfortunately, it is being kept inside the Heatherfield Museum under security, which Kwazii needs to make a plan without being marked as a crook. Later that night, Kwazii sneaks into the museum and is able to turn off the alarm and security system with his powers and then before taking the crown, Lord Fathom appears to battle for it, but luckily, the police arrives and they pin the blame on Fathom, whom they believe is trying to steal the crown when Kwazii places it on his head as they cuff him and without the cops realizing, Kwazii swaps the real crown of light with a copy of it, before taking it to Atlantis for safekeeping. In Torched Into Action!, Kwazii, along with Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby head to Nottingham to find the Sheriff of Nottingham's torch before Lord Fathom does. However, the tunnel where the torch is hidden is loaded with boobytraps that Kwazii, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, and even Lord Fathom and Sinker are able get pass, but then begin to battle for the torch at the end of the tunnel. Luckily, Sheriff Callie stops Lord Fathom with her noodle lasso, Peck and Toby grab the torch, and Kwazii carefully takes it to Atlantis in the Gup-X. In Atlantic: Hit Me With Your Best Shotgun!, Kwazii and his friends travel into the jungle of Avalor to find Clayton's shotgun, but Lord Fathom traps Kwazii and steals his ocean pearl bracelet to prevent him from escaping. Fortunately, Connor and Princess Elena are able to take the bracelet back and Connor uses it to stop Lord Fathom while Elena takes the shotgun away before they go back to rescue Kwazii from the trap. In Atlantic: Masked Truth, Kwazii lets the Descendants and even Dylan come with him to Lark Creek to find the Dark Master’s mask in the forest, where in the kingdom of Terabithia, the Terabithians, help them drive Lord Fathom out and give them the mask to take back to Atlantis to keep safe. In Under Lock and Keyblade, Kwazii, Princess Kudas, and Sofia head out to find Xehanort's keyblade, No Name in Mount Olympus. However, when Sofia was in danger, Kwazii has no choice but to give up the keyblade to Lord Fathom and sacrifice it to save his (Kwazii) friend's life while letting the merwizard get away with one of the Evil 12. After that, Kwazii informs King Milo that night that Lord Fathom has one of the Evil 12. In What’s Smoking On Here?, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Princess Kudas head into New York City to find Bill Sykes' cigar and with Kwazii's super senses, they are able to track it down in a secret room in an old abandoned smoke shop. However, Lord Fathom follows the four inside and tricks them into nearly falling into a trap and gets the cigar first, but fails to get it and even have No Name stolen away from him by Kwazii, whom he and his friends finally take back to Atlantis. By the special Season 36 finale Atlantic: Forever Atlantic!, the Evil 12 are seen locked inside the vault room of the Atlantean Palace. However, Lord Fathom manages to get inside and begins the ritual necessary to absorb their power. Kwazii and the Atlanteans interrupt the ritual, however, and the Evil 12 items fall to the ground and apparently disintegrate. It is revealed not long afterward that the ritual had in fact freed Chernabog from the locket, and that the Evil 12 all contained the source of his dark power. With the magic reformed, Chernabog then takes over Lord Fathom's body and reasserts his corporeal form. Trivia * The Evil 12 are an inspiration of the Wicked Nine from Sofia the First, only there are twelve of them instead of nine like the original. * These twelve items belonged to the most evil Disney villains who were the enemies of all the heroes that were summoned by the ocean pearl bracelet. * Since the Evil 12 all contained pieces of Chernabog’s dark magic, it’s possible that this caused their owners to become villains, even though most of them were already evil. Category:Items Category:Magical Items